Legend of Korra: Wandering Souls
by BrokenRecord96
Summary: The Avatar is constantly reincarnated, this has been true for centuries. But what if there was another warrior that is also reincarnated, one who also fights for the light?


The young man continued to play his drum, keeping the beat steady as his traveling companion sang.

"Oh, don't fall in love with a traveling girl! She'll leave you broke and broken hearted, hey!", the nomad sang in a lower pitch while playing his instrument.

"Oh, you shouldn't fall in love with that traveling girl! That same love will end before it started!", the teenager added to the song, deciding to use a higher pitch.

"Oh, the traveling girl, she'll love you for today! But on the very next, she must be on her way!", the duo sang in harmony before seeing the giant city in the distance.

"Oh, hey! We're almost there!", the musicly inclined nomad announced to his young companion.

The boy stared into the distance, awestruck at the size of the bustling city.

"That's Republic City?! Well if this isn't 'the great city to the East', I don't know what is.", the boy said, using air-quotes over the title.

"Well lauging man, this is as far as the wind'll take me. Now remember, you might wanna change before you get into the city or they'll think you're some kinda weirdo!", the nomad informed the boy as he gave him a change of clothes.

The boy took the clothes while looking down at his blue robes, seeing the nomads reasoning.

"I'm guessing they don't get many monks through here, huh?", asked the now changing young man.

"Oh, no. I'm talking about travelers in general. Like whenever I go in there!", lauged the nomad.

As the teen finished changing his clothes, he grabbed his pavked bag and shook his traveling companion hand.

"Well, thanks for bringing me all this way Cheech!", the young man said to his friend.

"No problem man, anything for my grandpop's friend's grandson! Hey next time I'll use the drum if you want.", offered Cheech.

"Sure! Good luck, make Chong proud!", yelled the boy as he ran in the direction of Republic City.

**LOK:WS**

The boy walked through the busy streets of the metropolis, gaining the curious stares of the citizens as he did. As he passed what looked like a teahouse, he looked at his reflection in the windows. The clothes that Cheech gave him actually weren't that bad, for him being a nomad and all. A white undershirt with a dark blue open vest over it, a loght blue pair of what felt like denim pants, and dark brown boots to cover his sore feet. He then looked at his face, which was caked with dirt. His tan skin wasn't as dark as a water tribe person's, but it was almost there. He forced his spikey black hair to the left, as it always is. He looked at the eyes that he had seen for many years, noting the dark orbs that never seemed to change. The same could be said for the small scar that covered both his upper and lower lips on the left side of his mouth. He sighed, hoping that next time he would look a little more different.

After his small break, he continued on his way through the streets seeking his final destination. Unfortunately he was only given the name **'The Lauging Monk'** and not much else.

"Excuse me sir, I'm looking fo-"

"Get lost bum!", the rude man yelled as he pushed the boy out of the way.

"Sorry to bother you ma'am, but I-"

"Sorry, I'm in a rush.", the woman told the teen.

The boy almalmost decided to give up, until he saw a man by the water.

"Excuse me sir, would you happen to know where The Laughing Monk restaurant is? I'm kinda new here!", the young man asked, hoping that he wouldn't be ridiculed.

"Yeah, I know where it is. You're going the right direction, just keep following the street.", the man said as he was trying to catch a fish for his dinner.

"Oh, thank you very much!", the younger man said to the older. He then looked into the water, noticing the small movements the fish were causing on the surface. Without notice, the boy punched into the water, bringing up a good sized fish along with his hand.

"Whew! How'd you manage to do that kiddo?", the hungry man whistled.

"Just a trick that my father taught me.", the boy explained while offering the fish to the man, "Here, for your help!"

"Well thank you young man!", the man said as he accepted the fish, "Say, you look famished. How's about you grab yourself a fish and I'll cook them up for us?"

**LOK:WS**

The fish's skin crackled as the flames licked up to it. The aroma made it's way to the boys nose, making his stomach rumble with anticipation.

"So kid, you never told me your name.", said the older man.

"Oh, sorry. My name is... well, I don't really have a name. Just my title.", explained the boy.

"Hm... curious. So what's your title then?", asked the man.

"Jago.", the boy said as he stared at the flames, "It's the only thing the monks ever call me. Even my father calls me that."

"Well, that sounds like a name to me.", said the man as he sent Jago a smile, "Sounds tough, doesn't need much explanation. It's a good name."

"But the fact is that it's just a title. There have been many Jagos throughout the years, but it looks like I'm the only one without a name."

"Does that really bother you? I mean, my name's Fu. I'd love a name like Jago.", Fu explained to his young friend.

Jago smiled at this, knowing that the man was trying to make him feel better. In truth, he wasn't really bothered by the fact that he was only known as Jago. He just thought that it would be nice to have something that belonged to him and him alone, no matter how silly that seemed.

"Alright kid, soups on!", Fu announced as he handed a fish to Jago.

As the boy bit into the delicate white meat of the fish, his stomach thanked him for the long overdue meal. As he finished his dinner, Jago threw the bones into the fire, hearing what little meat remaining on them sizzle as they released their juices. Jago then stood on his feet while he dusted off his pants.

"Thank you for the hospitality Fu. I have to get going now!"

"Alright kid, don't be a stranger. Oh and don't forget your tent!", Fu said as he pointed to the tall bundle of cloth beaide the boy.

"Oh, it's not a tent, but thank you!"

After grabbimg the bundle, the boy continued on towards the restaurant, and in doing so, the end of his journey. He couldn't wait to see what it was like to be there. It had been three years since he had seen his father, and when he finished his training he practically lost it when the monks told him that his father had opened a restaurant in Republic City.

Lost in his thoughts, the young man didn't notice the three men that were in his way until he bumped into one of them. He didn't even notice the old man that the three were shaking down as he did.

"Hey, whaddaya think your doing kid?! You trying to end up in the hospital or something?!", yelled the one in the red clothes.

"Oh, sorry sir. I was just lost in thought.", Jago apologized.

"Look at me! You got me all dirty! You're gonna pay for my dry cleaning, right bumpkin?", the man asked the boy as he grabbed him by the collar.

Jago then grabbed the mans left palm and applied pressure while twisting his arm, lightly pishing him toward what Jago believed to be his friends.

"Sorry sir, but I'm going to have to ask you to leave before we all do something we regret.", explained the young man.

"Kid! Just do what they say!", the old man that the trio were harassing said to the boy, "These guys are Triple Threat Triads. It'd just be easier for you and me to do what they say!"

"So you want a piece of us huh? Fine kid!", the red clad man snarled as he shot fire from his fist toward Jago. Seeing that he only had a second to react, Jago decided to fall onto his back to avoid the fireball.

'Should've known he was a fire bender.', the boy thought as he sprang back to his feet, 'Which means the one in green is an earthbender, and the one in blue's a waterbender... I hope.'

As Jago readied himself for an attack, the man in green jumped foreward and slammed his feet on the ground, making a small boulder spring up from the earth before launching it with his fist. As the chunk flew towards the boy, he brought back his right elbow and slammed it into the rock, reducing it to tiny chunks. Jago then shook his arm, trying to make the pain go away. While he was distracted the waterbender launched a blast towards Jago, which was redirect back into his face where it froze, causin him to fall to the ground.

As Jago looked to his left, he saw a girl around his age dressed in a water tribe outfit.

"Hey there, looks like you could use some help!", she said as she fell into a waterbending stance.

"Not really, I don't think. But thanks anyway!", Jago said, jokingly.

As he finished talking, Jago launched a fierce kick into the face of the firebender, seemingly flying ten feet from where he was. The firebender was dazed until Jago grabbed his arm, flipping him onto the floor before sending an axe kick to his temple, knocking him out. Jago and the girl then looked towards the earthbender, the only conscious opponent of the three.

"Mine!", both Jago and the girl yelled as they rushed the lone bender. Jago reached him first, sending what seemed to be a flying spinning back kick towards his opponent into his ribs. The girl then grabbed the earthbender with a water whip, pulling his nose straight into her knee sending him flying. As the man was traveling to the ground, Jago crouched down and jumped up, having a brutal spinning uppercut meet the man's chin sending him crashing into the earth.

"Wow! That was amazing!", the girl yelled as she pumped her fist in the air, "We make a pretty good tag team huh?"

"Yeah, I guess we do!", Jago agreed with the girl, "The way you chained your attack with mine was awesome!"

"Yeah, I am pretty great!", the girl gloated.

"And oh so humble.", Jago sarcastically said with a smile.

As they were about to introduce themselves to one another, they were interupted by an airship belonging to the Republic City Police.

"Uh, are we in trouble?", Jago asked the new girl.

"What? No way, we saved the day!", the girl assured the teen.

**LOK:WS**

"Still think we aren't in trouble?", Jago asked the girl as they sat in the metal interrogation room.

"Oh shut up...", the girl said to her fellow prisoner.

"I'm Jago by the way.", he said as he attempted to hold out his hand for her to shake, giving up in the end.

"Nice to meet you. The name's Korra.", she said, shooting a smile at the boy.

After the introductions were made, a slab of metal was moved on the wall, revealing a stern looking woman that seemed a little familiar to Jago for some reason. As he looked closer at the woman who now sat across from him and Korra, he finally knew why he felt that way.

"Spirits! It's been so long since I've seen you Little Lin!"

**LOK:WS**

**Hello! So, this is a new story I'm working on if you couldn't tell. I've really wanted to write more, and one of my friends asked if I could write a Korra story for her, so I'm giving it a shot! Unfortunately my laptop was destroyed by my little brother so I'm currently updating all of my stories from my phone. Hooray. So, the main character jago is heavily inspired by the character of the same name from the game Killer Instinct. I thought that a warrior monk like him would be a good fit in a show like Avatar of Korra. Even though he's vnased on the character Jago, he is not him. It'll all make sense as the story goes on, you'll see. So if you would be so kind as to leave a review or any questions that you have, that would be appreciated and welcome! Til the next chapter! See ya!**

**By the way, Cheech is Chong's grandson. But you all probably knew that.**


End file.
